


17 Stitches

by ThicctorHugo



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort (kinda), I'm so sorry I don't speak spanish so it's in english, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also Ander and Omar are out in this fic, canon divergence (kinda), set pre murder, this is basically Christian whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: Carla hosts a party for the group that takes a turn after a game of never have I ever causes some past scars to be revealed.





	17 Stitches

Carla had thrown a party, not anything too big, just a few class members getting wasted on a Friday night. She had invited the usuals: Guzman, Ander, Polo, Lu and Marina. Surprisingly she'd also invited the new classmates, and a few others. Christian's charm had convinced her and Polo to invite Nano and Omar, insisting they needed some pills to spice up the night. All of them were high as hell, half of them were on the verge of fucking. Carla herself was making out with Polo whilst Christian stood watching in the corner, obviously not enjoying being left out. Samuel and Marina were sitting on the couch in the corner debating something profound. Omar was in the other corner too busy eye-fucking Ander to care about Nano's exaggerated ramblings. Guzman, Lu and Nadia all sat opposite the TV, watching some movie about nothing, Lu practically sitting on Guzman's lap with the boy beneath her regularly looking to Nadia, smiling softly at her then returning his gaze to the film. 

Polo and Carla's making out seemed to take a turn as Polo grabbed Carla's ass, causing Christian to finally break.  
'Okay, okay everybody, you call this a party? Let's make it interesting, how about a game of never have I ever? Who's in?' He shouted, the group seemed to all give passive nods of agreement, too dazed to provide the enthusiasm Christian hoped for.  
'Come on! Sit in a circle assholes!' He shouted once again, everyone lazily moved towards the middle of the room and arranged themselves into a circle.  
'Okay, ground rules. You get 5 lives and if you're out you have to answer a truth to get back into the game. Everyone understand?' Yet again Christian was faced with the dazed nods of his peers.  
'Ander you go first.' Christian said.  
'Why? Can't think of anything you haven't done?' Lu asks Christian curiously, not lacking her usual sass.  
'You don't know the half of it baby.' He winked back at her, she looked at him clearly unimpressed.  
'Okay um, never have I ever crashed a car.' Ander said hesitantly. Immediately there was a roar of laughter from both Christian and Nano who took a shot of tequila. Marina also took a shot to which Samuel looked surprised with the rest of the group seeming well aware of Marina's chaotic antics and so didn't question it. 

 

'Okay I'll go next.' Carla said, 'Never have I ever smoked weed.' Everyone looked towards Omar who took his shot. Ander also drank, along with Nano, Christian and yet again Marina.  
'Um never have I ever um got a zero.' Polo said after Carla aggressively nudged him to signal that it was his turn. Unsurprisingly Christian drank however surprisingly he was the only one to drink. He looked around at everyone staring at him.  
'What, I didn't know the classes were going to be in English?' He said defensively. Samuel, Nadia, Carla and Ander chuckled at his reasoning with the majority of the group being reminded of Christian's memorable introduction in which he demonstrated his limited understanding of the English language.  
'You better be careful there, you're running low on lives.' Guzman said aggressively to Christian who simply ignored him and gave a nod to Marina who was seated next to Polo, wanting to continue with the game. 

 

'Never have I ever, sucked a dick.' Marina said, proud of her vulgarity.  
'Marina, really?' Guzman asked her, disgusted by her suggestion. Marina just shrugged as Lu, Carla, Ander and Omar took their shots. Carla then looked at Christian and Polo very subtly and both boys seemed to give in and both took a shot. The rest of the group laughed loudly in confusion. Carla sat there looking very pleased with herself whilst the boys fended off the questioning of Lu and Marina.  
'You three do some weird shit huh?' Nano said, surprised yet impressed by his friend's sexual experimentation. As the laughter and chat died down he group looked to Samuel who seemed to have been unaware that it was his turn.  
'Oh um never have I ever, had a one night stand.' He asked hesitantly, obviously stuck on what to ask. Everyone in the group took a shot besides Nadia.  
'Son of a bitch.' Christian then shouted loudly as he realised he was out of the game. Most of the others laughed at him, joking about his wildness. 

 

'So we get to ask you a question huh?' Guzman said. 'I have the perfect one since you are what did you call it 'a kid from the hood.' Christian simply smiled back at him, not feeling threatened in the slightest.   
'What was the scariest moment of your life?' Guzman asked looking straight into Christian's eyes. Christian didn't seem fazed by the question, the rest of the group all seemed tense. They were curious yet at the same time anticipating a fight between the two boys.  
Christian said, breaking contact with Guzman's stare, obviously thinking hard about his answer.   
'The accident' He said with everybody seemingly confused. 'When the building fell on me.' He clarified. He saw the look of understanding on their faces as they realised he's chosen to abandon his stupid antics and answer the question seriously.   
'Really? You're scared of a little falling rubble?' Guzman mocked, he was obviously unaware at how Christian's whole mood had changed, his posture and facial expression softening. He paused for a moment and took a shaky breath before answering Guzman's taunt. Looking the other boy in the eyes he said,   
'I thought I was gonna fucking die.' He inhaled sharply and with that Christian seemed to have zoned out completely, he was staring at a spot on the carpet. 'I couldn't breathe or hear anything. My head was bleeding a shitload. I thought I was gonna die under the rubble.' He stuttered out, his mind moving too quickly for his mouth to keep up. Christian's breathing was unsteady, shaky. 'I couldn't fucking say anything, I tried shouting I just .... I had dust in my throat and the only thing I could feel was the pain in my head.' His hands were trembling slightly and his eyes had glazed over. Most of the kids were staring, unable to even imagine what it was like. Even Guzman seemed a bit taken aback, it was obviously not the answer he'd been expecting.  
'Christian? Are you okay?' Carla asked him, holding his hand, Polo had his hand on Christian's back. The boy had calmed slightly, his breathing now deep and slow yet his eyes still seemed glazed over, as if he were on the verge of a breakdown. Carla gave Christian's hand a squeeze and he looked up at her.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.'  
'Maybe we should leave the game huh? Get some rest?' Carla asked Christian softly. He nodded as her and Polo lifted him and took him to their bedroom. The rest of the group looked around slightly in awe of what just happened, still dazed from the pills Omar had given them.

 

'You had to be a dickhead huh?' Marina shouted at Guzman.  
'I didn't know.' Guzman's reply was so quiet Marina hardly heard it.  
'They're here because of what happened, you heard him, he almost died!' Marina continued. The others sat there dumbfounded, unable to even acknowledge the fight that was occurring right before their eyes.  
'I didn't know he was gonna freak out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal.' Guzman responded, defensively yet teeming with guilt.  
'He had 17 stitches in his head.' Samuel said quietly. The rest of the group looked at him, none of them had realised the extent of the accident. To them it was simply a nuisance that got the three low lives into their school but they hadn't stopped to realise the reality of the accident for the students involved. Christian could have died and they hadn't even stopped to think about it. There was an abundance of guilt among the group as they sat there in silence, movie still playing in the background. 

 

Lu was the first one to leave, claiming she had to be back to see her parents. Samuel and Nano left next, feeling the situation triggering Samuel's own memories of the accident. Omar and Ander walked out together to smoke a joint, Ander grabbed Omar's hand as soon as they stood up, feeling his shame and guilt threaten tears to leak from his eyes. After a few minutes had passed Guzman looked at Nadia and simply said  
'I'm sorry.' to which she nodded. He then took Marina and left. Nadia sat alone in the room, the noise from the movie sounding a million miles away as she waited for her father to come and pick her up. She heard noises from the bedroom, the voices of Carla and Polo comforting what seemed to be a sobbing Christian. She had known that Christian had been badly hurt in the accident, she'd seen them take him out on a stretcher. He was covered in dust and blood. She had thought he was dead at the time, she didn't know how he could have pulled through after being stuck under the rubble bleeding out for that long. She didn't know the exact timings but she knew he'd been under there for at least half an hour.  
'You're safe Christian, you're here with us.' Nadia heard Carla say. All she could hope was that they were safer here, but with all the events of their current school year,  
Nadia wasn't so sure they were safe anywhere anymore.


End file.
